


Sick of it

by ii_Rose



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, DOUBT OF THE GAY, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Moving Out, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Roadtrips, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toxic Relationship, Visions in dreams, dream's a mega simp, dreamnotfound, dreams are confusing, face time calls, georgenotfound having a gay panic, hopeless gays, not sure yet - Freeform, prob no smut, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_Rose/pseuds/ii_Rose
Summary: Dream sighed, staring at George's face on his phone. Dream was sat in the cold of his own car, everything he owned was in the back seat, and he was moving. Where? He didn't know, but he needed to get away.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: DNF





	1. Running.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! this is my first time writting a fanfic in literally YEARS. i'm sorry if i'm rusty, and if it's rushed! i decided to write this because i've been reading fanfics and said fuck it, lets write one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i re-wrote the first chapter! the only thing that cannon changed that's kinda big was george offering to get dream a hoodie- that's all! <3

Dream shoved his earbuds in as he walked down the steps of the outside of his house. His mother and father had gotten into a fight, which left his mother was in the kitchen. The woman was cleaning up the broken plate his father threw down at the ground once Dream stepped out the front door.

He stepped down the steps quickly, the cold biting at his cheek despite him being in Florida in winter time. He scrolled through his Spotify, trying to find a song to play as he walked along the side of the road in pure silence other then his footsteps, and the sound of distant cars. He found a song, Maniac by Conan Gray. The lyrics flooded his head, drowning out the panic and cold as he ran down the side of the street, and down to a park near his neighborhood. The dirty blonde man walked to the park, sitting on one of the swings as he sung to himself, song after song until he was just sitting on the swing, unaware of time and space around him. 

Dream most likely looked crazy, a 6'2 man with broad shoulders in a lime green hoodie, black long sleeved shirt with black gloves under it, and black pants and sneakers. Sitting on a swing in a playground.

He was pulled back to reality when Sapnap's ringtone, which was him screaming ' DREAM DREAM DREAM PICK UP DREAM ' over and over, made him jump

"What the fuck--" Dream muttered, picking up.

"Where the fuck are you-- we were meant to stream a hour ago-" The raven haired boy was on face time, sitting in his chair as he waited for the blonde to respond.

The raven haired boy had his headphones on, staring at the screen with a angry tint over his features, which slowly faded as he stared at the state Dream was in.

The blonde had a busted lip, that has stitches, his face was red from the cold, and he had his hood over his head as he sat in a playground.

"Fuck." Dream stared at the time, _1:34 AM_ blinked back at him from his phone screen. It really had been 2 hours since he left his home.

"Yeah, fuck- you missed the whole fucking stream today." Sapnap sounded pissed, and he had the right to be. He promised to be there since last time, he had to bail since he had to go to the hospital with a busted lip. He told Sapnap and George he had gotten in a play fight with his sister, who punched him a bit too hard. It wasn't wrong, him and his sister did play fight often, but the fight was with his father, who was heavily drunk that night.

"Listen- something came up," Dream's voice sounded scratchy now, like he was holding back choking up tears.

"Dream.. what happened..?" Sapnap mumbled softly, his tone could get anyone to talk up, anyone but Dream, who bit his tongue silently.

"I have to go." Dream hung up, staring at the street light above him. He sighed slowly, shutting his eyes as he basked in the LED light.

It wasn't even 5 minuets later that George called. Dream sighed, knowing that George could squeeze the info he wanted out. He _knew_ this, but picked up anyways.

"Dream, are you okay?" A soft British voice filled his ears. George used the kind of tone you used with a child who was in the nurses office, calling home sick with a upset stomach.

Dream sniffled slowly "No, I'm not- I'm really not, it's so fucking hectic here and I'm about to fucking run away".. is all he wanted to say, what he _dreamed_ of saying.

"Yup." Dream lied, and George knew it.

"Don't lie to me, be honest- please," George pleaded with him, slowly breaking the emotional walls of Dream's mind. George walked right through those walls, and to Dream, who was sitting sad, scared, and alone. George sat in silence, taking the taller boy's hands in his.

"I want to move." The words escaped Dream's lips before he could real them back in. _Fuck._

"What?- Why?" George questioned, worry tracing his voice through the phone.

"I need too." Dream was building the walls back up, shoving George out of the room.

George didn't pry anymore, letting him push him out gently.

The silence filled his ears, other then the wind swaying in the palm trees around him.

"Where?" George asked, the brown boy's voice filling his head again.

"Maybe Sapnaps?" Dream offered, unsure if the raven haired boy would let him crash for a few days til he got his fucking shit together.

George must've read his mind, "I'm sure he'd let you, but my door is also always open." he said in a soft tone.

Dream sighed, smiling softly. George's words repeating in his head over and over. He was offering his own home for him, just letting him come right into his home.

George laughed a bit, "You missed my stream too," George was trying to change the topic, making sure not to push on Dream's buttons

"Yeah- sorry.." Dream stared off, bitting his lower lip as George talked. The sound of his voice melted (heat waves ref sorry- LOL) the anxiety from his chest, letting him let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was pulled back into reality from the sound of the soothing voice by hearing "And Quackity joined the call- not knowing I was live by saying ' I just took the fattest shit man-'".

Dream wheezed, smiling

Dream finished the call after a few hours of talking with George until the sun came up. Dream called Sapnap, who picked up with a quiet "what do you want.."

"Can I crash at your place for a week..?"

"You're all the way in fucking Florida dude-" Sapnap sounded confused, and Dream stopped to mumble "I know.. but I wanna move-"

"Why?-- Where?" Sapnap questioned him, clearing his throat to get rid of his morning voice

"Anywhere but here," Dream spoke softly, kicking a rock

"Sure-" The raven haired man laughed a bit, "Is Patches' coming?"

"Duh-" Dream said, like him not going to take Patches with him was the dumbest thing he ever heard.

"Good.." Sapnap paused "when are you coming?"

"This week..? I wanna drive there, take in the views."

Sapnap grinned "Yeah- okay, You can have the spare room then-" he spoke in a soft tone, maybe from still being half asleep, or just as a comfort. Which ever it was, it made him feel safe, and honestly happy.

"Thanks pandas,"

"You're welcome, Clay."

His name sounded foreign from the raven haired boy's mouth, it felt wrong out of the raven haired boys mouth as well. They both ignored it, and said their goodbyes as he hung up.

He called George back, who was brushing his teeth at the time

"ow di go?-" George spoke, his tooth brush in his mouth

"What?" Dream laughed a bit, rubbing his cold nose

George spat, "How'd it go?"

"Okay I guess.. he said I can-" Dream offered, sniffling from the cold "I need to a good winter coat.. It's been getting colder and colder-" as he spoke, he stared at the fog in the air that formed from his talking.

"I can ship one too you, the one's in Florida suck right?" George offered, smiling as he brushed his teeth.

"Sure- and they kinda are, their either too thin, or ugly," Dream slowed as he walked to his street. "I have to go though-"

"Okay.." George sounded sad, but shoved it down before Dream could ask "Anyways- bye, be safe- we can call later when you're not busy--"

"Mhm, bye bye-" Dream hung up, and walked up the steps to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked, please leave a kudo! if you have idea's, or wanna say something, leave a comment!


	2. Boxes and duct tape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> packing go brrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my pc crashed 3 different times while writting this, and it doesn't auto save- the 3 rd time i said fuck it and used word.. lord save my gay soul

Dream sighed as he walked up the steps to the house, unlocking the door in silence. He opened the door, a taller man glaring at him. The man was his father, who was tall, but wasn’t as tall as he was.

The man spoke, his voice booming over Dream’s “Where the _fuck_ were you?” Dream stared at him, seeing himself in the man’s eyes. His hair was a ruffled mess, and his cheeks pink from the cold, and his nose red. His lime green hoodie wasn’t large on him but wasn’t a tight fit either. The black sleeves under it poked out a tad under the lime sleeves. He was pulled back when his father repeated his words, staring down at him.

“Where the _fuck_ were you.” It wasn’t a question anymore; it was a demand.

“Outside-“ Dream rushed his words, not wanting to go to the hospital again with a busted lip. “Don’t get fucking smart with me- “ His father boomed, his glare almost went through Dream, like he wasn’t there- like he didn’t matter.

“I was on a walk, along the street-“ Which was partly a lie, partly true. He had walked along the street but ended up at the park for an hour. His father seemed happy with the response, just sighing as he pushed past his own son.

Once their father left, his sister walked over, hugging him gently as Dream spoke “I’m moving-“

“What?” Drista questioned, staring up at her older brother with a curious look on her face.

“I’m moving, for now I’m staying at Panda’s-“ Dream offered as a response, staring at his sister, trying to read her face for any hurt, or any emotion really. His sister simply nodded, understanding she couldn’t come with, not yet at least. “We’ll talk more when you get home-“ Dream offered again, smiling at her. She returned the smile, just not as bright as his was. “Yeah—I have to go,” Drista spoke softly as she pulled from the hug, walking to the door.

Drista grabbed her bag, opening the door and stood in the frame of it “Bye bye,” was all Dream heard before the shutting of the door behind him. “Bye bye Drista...”

Dream inhaled, dragging his feet along to the stairs that stood between him, and his bedroom. The room he had slept in, steamed, called George- George. The name filled images of the British male in his head, some of him laughing, one of him flustered, and one of him crying on the other end of a phone about his mom. Dream felt a zap of emotions, some good, some bad- some just... confusing as he took each step of the stairs, they became increasingly confusing. He felt joy, the older boy made him happy, but sometimes he made him feel like total shit too, like when they fought. He was pulled back to reality, he almost fell from lifting his foot like there was a stair, and just stepping straight down onto the ground. “Oh geez-“ Dream sighed, walking to the door of his bedroom.

Dream walked into it, shutting the door behind him. The room was small, it had a double bed, his desk with his streaming set up, a closet, and a large lime green bean bag. It wasn’t that decorated, and his desk had a few water bottles next to it that needed to be thrown out. He sighed, walking to his closet to get boxes that he kept from when he got fan mail, or Amazon packages.

He took the folded boxes out, pausing when his phone rang. The ring tone was George humming a song, he picked it since he though it was cute, and reminded him of George. He picked up, putting his earbuds in his ears.

“-eam, what’re you doing?” filled his ears once he got them on. He was in a face time with George, who was dressed, and in his kitchen as he made himself something to eat. “Packing-“ Dream offered as a response, unfolding the folded boxes.

“Oh, wanna know something I found that tastes good?-“ George questioned, trying to carry the conversation as Dream taped the boxes together. Dream hummed in response as he started putting clothes in the box as George kept talking “If you toast bread—then put peanut butter on it- not a lot though- it’s really good-“ George laughed, eating the toast with peanut butter as he sat at the counter.

Dream took off his lime green hoodie, mumbling to himself “It’s so fucking hot in this house-“ Dream tried to keep his shirt from coming off as he did so, failing. George stared at the tanned skin under Dream’s shirt that poked out when he pulled his hoodie off. He shouldn’t be staring, he knows this- but Dream has a soft glow along his skin the memorizes George until the sound of tape being pulled off itself filled his ears.

Dream was taping the box shut, and once he finished doing that, he grabbed a marker to write on it. “Your handwriting sucks-“ George replied softly, staring at the handwriting barely in view of the camera. George had slightly messy handwriting, but no where near as bad as Dream’s. “Yeah- but yours isn’t much better you know-“ Dream offered, not even look at the camera as he started putting hoodies in another box. “Panda’s is _way_ worse...” George replied, running his hands through his own hair.

Dream finished, sighing slowly. It had been about an hour or so, and George had gone to go get groceries, leaving Dream alone with his own thoughts. He was thinking about what route he was going to take when his mother knocked on his door.

“Clay...” She spoke in a soft tone, staring at him. “Yes?” Dream looked over, questioning her. “Why are you packing your things?” His mother questioned back, staring at the few boxes around the room. “I’m moving.” Dream stood, speaking calmly. His mother loved him, he knew this, but she sided with his father when it came to picking between them. She denied the fact, but Dream knew it was true. “Why?” His mother stared at him, leaning in the door frame. “Because I can.” Dream offered, staring at her.

His mother was tall, the whole family (other then Drista, who was about 5’4) was over at least 5’7. He had his mother’s hair, which was long, and dirty blonde. His mother had it tied back, and she was in a pencil skirt, heels, and a button up. “Fine.” His mother turned, leaving him in his own room by himself. The clicking of her heels on the wood faded until he heard the door slam after her once she left. He was alone. It’s not like he disliked being alone, he liked it- but he also hated it. It filled him with comfort yet worry. It filled him with joy, yet sadness. It reminded him of the calls with George, the ones where the British boy would fall asleep, and he would lay in silence, or sometimes sing softly. He inhaled, his mind wandering at the thought of George. What cologne did he use? What’s his favorite song? Ice cream? Food?- He was brought back by to earth when George’s humming filled his earbuds instead of the sound he was listening too. He quickly picked up, smiling “Hey- I was listening to music- what’s up?” George paused before he spoke softly “Would you sing for me?-” George sat in silence, regretting what he said.

Dream inhaled, “All I am... is a man..” Dream mumbled mostly but sang Sweater Weather (BISEXUAL PANIC FOLKS) to George. Dream finished, waiting for George to laugh at him, staring at the image of him on his phone. He held he breath, listening to George breathe softly. “are you asleep..?” Dream questioned, staring at the sleeping George, who had drool on his mouth, but heard nothing but the soft breathing of George on the other end. “Sweet dreams Georgie..”

Dream started carrying the boxes as quietly as he could, George still asleep, but Sapnap in the call now. Dream had pleaded with Sapnap not to wake George, and Sapnap only agreed after calling him a simp.

Sapnap had dropped a glass while on the call, not really caring that it could’ve woken George as he kept talking “You’re leaving tonight, right?” Sapnap questioned, spinning in his desk chair with a cat in his lap. The cat purred quietly “Yeah-“ Dream offered, a soft voice mumbled “You’re leaving at night..?” Sapnap yelled “MORNING YOU FUCKER” before Dream could respond to the question. George cringed, taking off his headphones. George’s screen was still black since the phone was against his chest. George sat up, taking the phone as he yawned. He put the earbuds back into his ears, yelling filling his ears “-N’T FUCKING YELL GEORGE HOW COULD YOU YELL AT GEORGE YOU—” “Dream..” George mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry-“ Dream mumbled, while The raven haired boy chanted “SIMP SIMP SIMP”. Dream placed the boxes in the back seat. “If I’m such a simp, George is welcome to come snuggle with me at night and not you-“ Dream offered. George felt like someone was wrapping his chest with fabric, tighter and tighter til he couldn’t breathe, and barely able to push out “I have to go- I need to shower anyways—" George left, and the silence between Dream and Sapnap filled.

“Did I go too far..?” Dream asked quietly, shame tracing his words as the escaped his lips. “Maybe I did-“ The raven haired boy offered, trying to make Dream feel more relaxed. “I need to go finish, bye-“ Dream hung up before Sapnap could say anything.

Dream finished his packing, listening to Lover man by Ricky Montgomery.

What ever he didn’t fit into the car, he could just take to the post office before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this, please leave a kudo? if not that's aight! thank you so much for reading, that's already more then enough!


	3. The long road ahead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hihi! happy v-day! i have a one short of a lil v-day date on my other book called double dates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! i'm changing up how i'm writting, so i'm prob gonna re-write the first chapters as well, but it'll follow the same story line, just less choppy!  
> ok now go listen to dreams song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ow_PNMtMGhU, and the song mentioned is  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78DVtcsT26k (pork soda)

Dream had waited for his sister come home, once she did she sat on a bar stool at the counter, staring at him as he talked. "So- Panda's is letting me crash at his til I get my shit together, and I was thinking that maybe we could move to like, New York or something-"

Drista stared at him, smiling as she walked over to Dream. Drista stood in front of him, staring at him.

"Don't miss me too much-" Dream laughed a bit, staring down at her.

She had her head to his chest, shaking her dirty blonde head of hair quietly "Don't fuck Sapnap too much-"

"DRISTA-" Dream wheezed, staring down at her with a grin on his face,

"I'll stab you with a fork if you do!" Drista yelled, laughing, reaching for one of the forks on the plate of food she was eatting.

Dream pulled back, sighing slowly "I do have to get going-" he stared at her, trying to read her face for any pain

Drista nodded, staring up at him "Don't be stupid." She had her normal grin on her face, if she was in pain- she was hiding it well.

"I wont." Dream ruffled her hair as he mumbled to himself.

Drista ignored the mumble, just nodding.

Dream walked across the kitchen to the front door, glancing back at Drista. "By the way- You get to keep Xbox."

Drista grinned back, "Alright-"

Dream opened the door, grabbing the boxes next to the door as he stood next to it. He held them closely, walking out the door as it shut behind him.

His home- no, his cage stood behind him as he walked down the front house steps to his car waiting for him. His car held the key to happiness for him, and his sister.

He walked to the car, placing his boxes into the passenger seat quietly.

He walked around, sitting in the driver seat as he pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket. He put his car keys into the slot as he opened discord on his phone, calling George.

"Hey-" George picked up quickly, setting his phone down on something.

"Miss me?" Dream grinned, holding onto the wheel as he put the car in drive.

"You wish-" George sounded flustered, clearing his throat.

Dream grinned more, driving down the street "Do you plan on streaming tonight?" 

There was a small pause before a soft "No-" escaped the older boy's lips, as he made a shuffling noise on the other end of the call they both sat in,

"Oh." Dream gripped the steering wheel, "what songs have you been listening too?-" he spoke in the same soft tone as the older boy.

"Honestly?" George sighed slowly "I was listening to Heat waves while coding before you called--"

"What?-" Dream gave his classic ' W H A T ? ' to George, staring at the phone for a second before remembering he was driving, and alone.

"Yeah-" George pushed out, the embarrassment lining his lungs and throat as he spoke.

"The one that one fan fic you an-" Dream was cut off by George groaning, a sign he didn't want to talk about what Dream was prying at.

George has such a easy time slipping through Dream's emotional walls, but Dream never could get into George's, at least that's what he thought. In reality, he filled George's mind when the older boy layed down, trying to sleep after a long steam, and a even longer call with Panda and Dream on the other end. He was jealous of how easily Sapnap could ask "Are we gonna snuggle when we meet up?" and "I love you". _I love you._ George shouldn't feel that, love. Love for his best friend, Love for the person who helped him put a roof over his own head, who kept him company in the late nights while coding.. but he did.

"George-" Dream pulled George back to reality.

"Yeah-" The older boy's voice was higher then he expected, he was sitting in his room, in the dark with his cat in his lap.

Dream ignored the higher pitch of his voice "I have to go into the post office to drop the shit off to be mailed-- I'm gonna leave the phone in the car, on the call- kay?"

"Yeah- sure-" George yawned as Dream put the car in park.

Dream got out of the car after unbuckling himself, walking around to the other side to grab the boxes in the passenger seat before looking at the phone "Be a good boy-" Dream joked, shutting the door with his knee as he walked away.

George was left in silence, other then the car motor humming and the AC going. "Be a good boy my ass-" George laughed a bit, running a hand though his hair as he waited for the sound of the car door opening again.

He didn't know how long it had been before he hear the door open, and Dream huff a soft "It's so fucking hot oh my god-" before he sat back in his car. The AC was still going, the only thing keeping Dream from turning to a melted puddle. 

"It was cold here- even colder at night-" George laughed a bit,

"Awe-- does Georgie need someone to keep him warm at night?" Dream teased, smiling 

"You're having fun, aren't you?" George stated, his chest getting tight. Dream could basically hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, and vise versa. 

"No worries, I'll come visit and snuggle you after I snuggle Sapnap-" Dream was cut of by George inhaling sharply

"It's _always_ Sapnap." George regretted the words the moment they left his lips. 

"George-" Dream started talking in a hushed tone, "I'm sorry-"

"Forget it-" George started moving on the other end "I have to pee anyways- I'll be back-"

Dream was left in silence once he heard George take off his headphones and shut the door behind him as he walked away from the phone.

"Fuck.." Dream put his head to the steering wheel, holding onto it.

Dream backed out quietly, turning on Spotify to play Pork Soda. (By Glass Animals.)

He hummed the lyrics, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he sang

George came back quietly, while Dream was belting out the lyrics "BACK TO THE HOUSE WITH YOUR HARMS AROUND MY NECK--"

George took the headphones, putting them "I WANT YOU ALL THE TIME, WHY CAN'T WE LAUGH LIKE WE DID THEN--" Filled his ears, as Dream sang-yelled the lyrics.

George smiled, just sitting there til Dream finished. "Not bad-" George let out a laugh, smiling.

Dream jumped a bit, almost letting go of the wheel "Fuck George you scared me--"

"I thought you would've heard me walking in-"

"No I was screaming music--" Dream responded, his voice a bit scratchy from yelling, he had to talk in a softer tone to keep it from being rough.

"I can tell-" George smiled to himself, he liked the sound of Dream's voice when it was scratchy, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Have a nice piss?" Dream asked, slowing at the red light in front of him as he drove along the street near the ocean.

"Yes, I did-- Beause I'm the piss king." George laughed a himself

Dream chuckled, "What does that make me?"

"A piss baby?" The older boy offered, climbing into bed with the phone to his chest

"I was hoping a guard but fine--" Dream chuckled again, smiling.

George was grateful Dream didn't bring up the comment he made about the snuggles before hand, just wanting to talk, call, and sleep.

They had a long road ahead before Dream could sleep though, so he tried to stay awake with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed please make sure to leave a kudo! if you have ideas, or notice something off lemme know in the comments!  
> you're loved, and you're always welcome here, no matter what others say to you! you are deserving of happiness, even if the voices say you're not. <3


	4. Phone calls and dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! small warning ; kinda gore? nor really? and also toxic relationships ahead!

George sighed, holding his cup of tea. Dream was still driving, making his way to the first hotel he was going to be staying at along the way to Panda’s. It was late, 10 pm for Dream, 3 am for George.

“You should sleep...” Dream mumbled, yawning softly. “Don’t ya—” George was cut off by a long, drawn out yawn as he stretched. Dream smiled, mumbling “you’re so cute-“ escaped Dream’s lips as he laughed.

George smiled, sipping his tea in peace. “You almost there yet...?” George questioned, sitting in his own bed, with the blankets around him, and his phone next to him. His cat sat next to him, and the room was lit by his phone screen, and a small desk lamp he had on his nightstand. “Almost- 23 minuets away from a bed—” Dream hummed happily, popping his knuckles.

“Why did you even pick to drive there?-“ George questioned, popping a chocolate covered raisin into his mouth. “I dunno, wanted to see the view of the ocean as I drove there-“ Dream offered as a response, staring out the window to the ocean next to him. “Lucky—the ocean is far from where I am..” George mumbled, rubbing the heels of his hands to his heavy eyes. He tried rubbing the sleep away, but it only came back the moment he stopped rubbing his eyes. “You should come and see it out here then,” Dream offered, smiling. “Maybe when you get to Panda’s I’ll fly out and we can all stay there...” George offered, laying his head on his pillow. “Maybe.” Dream offered as a response, slowing as he pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked. “Alright—I’m going to just leave the phone in here until I need to get some clothes from the car before I go to my room-“ Dream spoke as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. George hummed as a response, throwing a few chocolate covered raisins in his mouth as he waited. The only sound he could hear was a muffled hum of a car, and his own breathing as he waited.

George was starting to fall asleep once he heard the car door open, and Dream sigh slowly, saying “It’s nice out tonight—” George rubbed his face, when he spoke, his words slurred “That’s.. good... we don’t need.. you catching a cold...” Dream laughed as he grabbing a bag and the phone.

He shut the door, plugging his ear buds in as he walked inside the hotel. “Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?- Other then driving,” George questioned, and as Dream walked to his room door, “Maybe take some photos—” Dream offered as a response, which George seemed happy with, because he hummed as a response.

Dream did not bother brushing his teeth, nor washing his face once he walked into the room. He just changed his sweatpants for another pair, and his white shirt for no shirt. Dream wasn’t ripped per say, but he was fit. He had the light lines of abs, and you could faintly see his ribs along his sides. He felt guilty just eating junk food for the day but ended up just giving in and ate pizza the whole drive to the hotel. “Mkay—is it time to sleep now...?” George asked quietly, like a little kid waiting for their nap. “Mhm- you can hang up if you wanna, I might snore-“ Dream laughed as he laid down, keeping his earbuds in as he settled into the bed. “Nah-“ George laid down fully.

“Hey George...?” Dream whispered like if he spoke too loud, George would shatter. “Yes?..” George spoke the same soft tone, as if Dream was an animal he could scare off if he spoke too loud. “What cologne to you use?- What’s your favorite snack??-“ Dream asked softly, staring at the ceiling as he waited for the brit’s voice to fill his ears with the response. “Sometime called like—pine- something, and my favorite snack—depends,” George hummed softly, waiting for another question as he stared at the contact screen on his phone. “Okay—” Dream smiled, shutting his eyes. “What’s yours?” George asked softly. “It’s a sea like- smelling one, and I like pizza-“ Dream laughed, smiling. George hummed, slowly falling asleep all the way across the ocean in Britain. Dream joined him in his slumber.

George was sitting on a cloud, the world around him painted in soft blues- mostly because it was his favorite color, and it was his world, so he got to pick what it looked like- and because it was a dream. He stared at the moon, soaking in the soft moon light that painted his features in the sweet blue-white color that the water around him was. He knew where he was, but also did not. He knew he was safe, and he was meant to be there. He knew that he belonged there, in the moon light. He was wearing a white button up that was loose on him, and partly buttoned to expose his chest to the sweet sea-salt air that filled his lungs with every breath he took. A set of hands covered his eyes, a soft tone escaping the owner of the hand’s lips as they spoke “You do smell like pine...” George laughed, taking the hands within his own. “It already smells like the sea- so I don’t know if you smell like it, or if the sea does-“

The owner of the hands chuckled “What sea?” George paused, pulling the hands his eyes. The area around him had changed, it was a pine forest now, with a lake and a waterfall that had glowing lights behind it. “Wh—” George looked to the hands, they were larger then his own, with black finger less gloves, and a smile tattoo on his middle finger. George turned back, a smiley face mask staring back at him. “Why-“ George asked no one, inhaling “Why can I never see you in my dreams—” George reached up to grab at the mask, the whole person fading away. “….” George stared up, the canopy of trees and large mushrooms around him blocked most of the sun. Leaves fell around him, all rich, deep shades of green- which looked yellow to him. Everything was _~~blue~~_ _green_. He did not hate the color, but he did not like it. It looked yellow, which reminded him of piss, which reminded him of pissbaby- which reminded him of Dream, who was ~~green~~ yellow. It was an endless spiral of Dream- not that he hated the though of Dream, it simply confused him.

George stood from the grass covered with leaves, walking through the trees in silence. He looked around him, seeing a girl walking towards him. His girlfriend. She was tall, and had blonde hair that reached her mid-back, and had a slight wave to it. He would never admit that she looked like Dream, that just meant he liked how Dream looked. He was pulled from his thoughts when his girlfriend reached him, hugging him gently “Hey-“ escaped her lips. The lips he kissed, the lips that called him babe, the lips he wished were Dreams- “Hey.” George spoke, not returning the hug. “Do you love me, George?” The girl stared at him, curiosity in her eyes. “Of course, you do, why wouldn’t you- right?” The girl smiled, still talking to him as he just stood there, his arms pulled to his chest. “Because no one else does, right?” George just nodded, hugging the girl in silence. “I love you George.” The girl spoke, rubbing his back as he cried out a soft “I love you too Violet...” The girl smiled, kissing his cheek lightly. “I know, you’ll always love me.” George sniffled, hugging her tighter. He wanted to hug Dream, have Dream run his fingers through his hair and make him feel safe- just- be there. Violet took his hand, pulling him as she walked along the path under the pine trees, and mushrooms. “Stop crying over that guy, he doesn’t even let you hug him- you wont even fucking say I love you to him.” Violet spat the truth, right into his face. The girl pulled him to the mushroom house. The one him and Dream had hidden in many times in his dreams, hid from the monsters in the forest. George opened the door, to find Dream, slumped over the iron sword George had given him in his dream last time.

George woke, sitting up slowly. He was alone, other then the sweater his girlfriend gave him that was hung up on the back of his desk chair. The imagine of Dream slumped over an iron sword filled George’s brain again, the blood dripping down the sharp blade that went right through his torso. The one he stared at while Dream packed and dances around his room while singing, the one that he dreamed of laying his head on and falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. The one he wanted to hold close to him as he cried, while the younger man ran his fingers through his hair...

He loved Dream, but he was not meant too.

He loved his girlfriend, and he was meant too.

Simple as that, he was straight, and just cared for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhm, #killvioloet who's with me?


	5. Color blinded sunsets and sunrises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! i'll be writting this, and a new story i'm about to start working on after i get a few more chapters of this ready!

Dream had woken up earlier then he normally did, but to his dismay- George had left the call before he woke up and left him a short text saying that he had to go visit his mom for the weekend. He hated waking up without George on the other end, either still sleeping, or cooking scrambled eggs (reference to Scrambled eggs by boohoo_cracker, it’s really good you should read it!)

The dirty blonde boy sat at the breakfast bar, sadly mixing around his soggy coco puffs in his milk that had turned a soft brown color. The color reminded Dream of how George views the world, sad, brown-yellow, and desaturated. It pained him at the thought if never seeing the sunset again, or the sunrise after staying up all night long to finish coding, only to be met with the beautiful purples, blues, reds, and pinks painted across the sky as if it was a canvas. A canvas only the great could paint, and a canvas that never spoke the name of the creator.

Dream was pulled back into reality when his phone in his hand buzzed with a message from Sapnap, asking how far he had gotten. _I’m at a hotel in Panama, I have about 9 hours of driving left._ He typed up quickly, sending it to Sapnap. He got bored of playing with his soggy cereal and decided it would be best to start driving again due to the fact he had a little over 9 hours left on the road before he was in Houston. Not even the apartment—just the city. He sighed at the thought of how long the drive was going to be without George to call, but forced himself up, and to toss out the plastic cup of soggy cereal by the door as he walked out. His bag was on his back, and even though it just had clothes, and his charger in it- it felt heavy. He had gotten at most 7 hours of sleep and felt like a walking corpse Mostly since he slept 12 hours, and sometimes even more daily. Despite this, he kept pushing on as he walked to the car, unlocking it using the button on his keys from afar. He walked along the pavement until he reached the car, getting into the driver seat.

Dream had drove to a parking building, parked at the very top of it. The sun was starting to come up, and it was about 4:40 AM. He had his camera in hand, taking photos of the sunrise. The blonde didn’t really know why, he just had a gut feeling to take the time to look at the sunrise- maybe because the thought of George never seeing the beautiful pastels formed from the sunrise. Maybe it was because he had the chance too and wasn’t running on pure coffee to see it after coding for 4 hours straight and ripping his hair out.

The colors were beautiful. Dream was near the water, which reflected the colors back up. A bright, warm yellow shined back at him, which faded into an even warmer, richer orange. From that, a cotton candy pink floated in the air until it reached the dark, cold purple of the night. It was almost perfect. The thing that would’ve made it perfect would the short British boy he’d fallen for, under his arm as he placed soft kisses on his temple, cheek bone, and jaw. He ripped from the warm dream by a car below revving as it drove under him. He stared down over the edge.

Who would miss him if he fell?- Would he even be found?? Would his feel anything but ignorance and hate tom him? He had the urge to just- throw himself over the edge, fall slowly until he hit the ground with a thump.

The blonde didn’t know how much time had passed until he pulled himself from the edge, walking to his car. His stomach swirled with confusing emotions, ones of anger, sadness, confusion- and something else. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it felt bittersweet, sucking the air from his lungs as he tried to fill them. He felt a rock under him crumble as he slowly cracked the door of the vehicle as he swung himself into the car. Once he was in the car, he put the camera in the passenger seat, grabbing his phone that was in the seat beforehand.

He had 3 missed calls, 2 from George, one from Sapnap, who was named Sappitus-Nappitus on his contacts. Dream grumbled as he quietly called George who picked up the moment the call went through.

“Dream-“ George spoke quickly, panic laced into his words as they pushed through his lips.  
“I’m okay,” Dream assures George, who didn’t really believe it since Dream spoke softly, almost in a trance. “Dream...” The older boy spoke softly, much slower. The blonde sighed, starting the car. “Would you miss me if I died.” It wasn’t even really a question, just a statement to the brown-haired boy on the other end of the phone call. George spoke the moment the words filled his ears “Yes—y-yes- yes-“  
Dream hummed as a response, driving in the comfortable silence. That being until the brown-haired boy poked at the boy’s brain as he questioned “Were you planning-“ Dream slowed, actually entertaining the thought of jumping off the building scared him. “Oh my god you—Dream- were you??-” George sounded panicked, and the blonde couldn’t blame him. “No- just the thought of what would happen—” George sighed slowly, “You’d be missed.” And that enough for Dream to just nod, humming in response.

They dropped the topic, talking about Dream’s dream. He had dreamed that George was a mushroom king and had taken him in as a knight. “And then Sapnap was there-“ George wasn’t even listening, just humming randomly as he thought about his own dream, and his girlfriend. Fuck- Violet and him had a date planned later that day, and he couldn’t back out of it.  
“Hey—uhm—I have to go in a few hours-“ George pushed the words out of his lungs. He needed to distance himself from Dream- he needed to no longer love him, and to just be friends with the golden tanned skinned blondie on the other end of the call. “Awe, I’m gonna be all alone then-“ Dream teased, George sighed, rolling his eyes “You’ll be fine.” As George spoke, it wasn’t laced with playfulness like it normally was, more like- almost frustration if Dream guessed right. Dream slowed on the road, the wheel in his hands keeping him from running his fingers through his hair as he thought. Did he go too far? What did George have to do? Why was he mad?-- What ever it was, he didn’t want to pressure the British boy into telling him- “I’ll go.” Dream spoke softly, hanging up.  
George sighed, staring at the messages between him and Dream once the American had hung up. “I’m sorry..” is all he could mumble. His eyes stung as tears tried forming in his big doe chestnut eyes. The British boy forced himself up, wiping his eyes once he felt the burning tears roll down his cheeks slowly as he walked to his own closet. His phone buzzed in his hands and he looked down as he stood in front of his closet. It was a photo from Dream, it was of a sunset.

_It was pretty so I thought I’d send it too you, make sure to wear those color glasses I got you too! It’s prob ugly w/o it._

_it’s pretty, thank you._  
_I’m also srry for leaving so suddenly, I remembered I had something to do in 30 mins so-_

_It’s fine, don’t worry about it dude_  
_I’m just glad I didn’t do something to make you angry lol, go have fun on your date~_

George could basically see the smirk on the blonde’s face as he stared at his own phone. He shut his phone off with a sigh, his cheeks warming up at the thought of him and Dream going on the date instead- no, he shouldn’t be thinking about this. He shouldn’t think of going on a date with his fucking straight best friend . At least he thinks Dream is straight, they never talked about it. Other then when Sapnap said he was bisexual, and seeing one of their Minecraft friends- who, they didn’t know- but they had a guess it was Karl. Who ever it was, George and Dream didn’t care- they were just happy Sapnap was happy. They never talked about sexualities, or who they were seeing, or dating- or even crushing on.

The British boy huffed at the thoughts, opening his closet quickly to grab a blue shirt, a black hoodie, and jeans. The brit made his way to his own bathroom in the cool light that poured into his room from the window that was covered by a blue curtain. His hand stopped at the knob of the door as he pushed it open, and walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha cliffhangers go brrr-  
> those of you who wanna draw fanart for the fic, feel free too! just make sure to comment what your user and what platform it's on, or even link it!  
> like always, if you liked this- please leave a kudo? maybe a comment about what parts you liked? if not that's okay! also, sorry if it isn't super accurate, i don't live in the florida area!


	6. Dates, scratches, and panic attacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw ; slight abuse and toxic relationships, if you can't handle that kinda thing-- maybe read my other works? their much more fluff then this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! i wanna say i have another work i'm woking on called 'Snow days'. It's much more fluffy then this, and has 2 chapters up so far! feel free to read!

He walked into the bathroom, which was a good-sized bathroom. It had a large tub in the corner, and in the other corner was a large shower with a glass wall. The walls were off white, with shiny navy-blue tiles. He tried to avoid looking in the mirror as he set his things on the counter. He took his shirt off, then his own pajama pants. He placed them into the laundry hamper, looking up at the mirror for a moment- his gaze fell onto himself in the mirror.

He was small, his legs were thin, and they had three or four scars on his legs- some from falling as a kid, only a two by his own hands. His arms were wrapped around his torso, hugging himself as he stared at his face. His eyes were red and puffy, tears still streaming down the boy’s cheeks. His chestnut eyes were glassed over, staring back at him. He looked sick, almost ghostly with how thin he was.

How could anyone, let alone _Dream_ love him- he was better off just- no. He was not going to start his day like this. He ripped his gaze from the stranger staring back at him in the mirror to the shower. He made his way over to it, starting it. He put his boxers in laundry hamper before he climbed into the shower that filled his lungs with the steam. The steam broke the chains that had wrapped around his lungs, keeping him from taking deep breaths. “I forgot how nice hot showers are..”

Once he finished showering, he stood with the towel around his waist, at the counter of his bathroom. He had his toothbrush in his mouth, skipping songs in his playlist until he fell onto a song called ‘ _Take me to Church_ ‘ by Hozier. “Interesting-“ He went back to brushing his teeth, staring back at himself. His brown hair was combed back and still soaking wet and dripping down his neck. His chestnut eyes still glossy, but not as much. He spat the toothpaste from his mouth, rinsing with a mouthwash that burned his mouth.

The brit dressed himself, only now staring at the hoodie he was wearing. It was large on him, the sleeves reaching about his mid-thigh, and the bottom of the jacket going to a bit above his knee. It black with a white smile on it, a Dream merch hoodie. It smelled of the sea. Which, George now identified with Dream. A small smile came on his face, opening the door with his sweater paws from the hoodie.

His room was clean, his white tile floor was cold, and the simple grey walls around him stared blankly at him. His feet carried him towards his desk, grabbing Violet’s coat as he pulled his phone to text her.

** violet **

Yesterday

_when’s the date?_

_tmmrw, at noon babe_

_k, I’ll pick you up then._

_deal, bring my jacket please and ty <3_

_mhm, ofc._

_I love you George <3 <3_

_Love you too._

_( **seen)**_

_Today_

_I’ll be there in 10_

_Kk_

He shut his phone off, sighing slowly as his feet carried him along the cold tile floor to the door of his bedroom. He opened it, shutting it behind him once his feet reached the hardwood floor of the hallway.

“I need to sweep when I get back—” He muttered as he passed a bit of fur on the ground from his cat, who was on the couch in the living room that the hallway fed into. “Hi buddy,” George walked to the cat, petting him. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry-“ George spoke in a higher pitched voice then he normally did, smiling to the cat, who was licking his cheeks. He pulled from the licks on his cheek slowly, walking to his door. He sat on the ground near the door, looking at the shoe rack in silence. Which pair to wear today, which would match best, and which would be comfortable to walk in. He grabbed a pair of plain grey shoes with white accents, putting them on. They had inserts to make him taller because his _girlfriend._ was 5’11 and a half. The inserts brought him up to 5’10, adding 2 inches to his height.

The British boy walked out of his apartment, only to be smacked in the face by the cold that smacked him in the face. It was nearly December, so it was cold, very, very cold. The cold wind bit at cheeks as he walked to his car, his hands in wrapped in the muddy yellow colored jacket that he carried, and his phone, keys, and the keychain he had. The keychain was blue and had ‘George’ sewn into it. It was made by a fan, which was mailed to him. The fan also made Dream, and Sapnap their own that matched their colors- Sapnap’s being a fire-y background, with ‘Nick’ sewn into it in bold, black thread, while Dream’s was a lime green- which looked muddy and yellow to George and had ‘Clay’ sewn into it with white yarn. Once he reached his car, he unlocked it, tossing the jacket into the empty passenger seat next to him.

George started the car, turning the heat on- which caused cold air to be blasted at him while the car struggled to warm up to warm up the air. “Fuck—” George shut the vents quickly, shivering. He stared driving; his fingers wrapped around the cold wheel as he drove. His fingers were pink from the cold and felt like they were ice solid. Despite this, his hands turned the steering wheel slowly as he reached for his phone. He knew it was a short drive but wanted music to listen too despite this. He slowed, coming to a stop to the side of an area in his parking lot for his apartments. He found a song ‘Hoodie ‘ by Hey violet. Which he found funny- maybe because he was wearing a hoodie that he was desperately trying to make remind him of Dream, or the fact he was returning his girlfriend’s jacket from when she came over for dinner. Which ever it was, he sung, and tried since no one was there to judge him. He wasn’t great, but he wasn’t as off pitch as he acted on streams either- he sung softly, and peacefully.

He slowed as he came up to his girlfriend’s house, turning off the music. And with that, the two went on a date.

Nearing the end of the date, George spaced out, coming back when an angry grip grabbed his arm “Huh?-“ He looked up a bit to the girl, and if stares could kill- he knew that he would be dead if they did.

“I asked if you loved me.” Her tone wasn’t sweet, it was bitter, laced with anger. “Yeah-“ He pushed out, looking away as he tried to pull his arm from the girl. Sadly, the girl was stronger than he was, and tugged him closer “ _Just_ fucking yeah?”. George sunk into the jacket’s hood, staring up at the girl who towered over him in her heeled boots, being about six feet tall, compared to his short 5’10 with inserts. The girl was digging her nails into his forearm, which was exposed because Violet was drawing on it as she talked. Her nails dug in enough to break the skin, small crimson dots forming when she shoved him away from her like he was disgusting. “No wonder people think you’re gay-“ And at those words, tears threatened to form in his eyes “Y-you-“ The girl laughed at his stuttering, shaking her head as she turned, and walked away from him. Leaving the poor boy in the cold, on a bench at a park. Alone. Again.

The brit forced himself up, trying to clean the the blood that was forming from the girl’s long nails that had dug into his skin, but he just smeared it. He pulled the sleeve down, walking quickly to his car before he started sobbing in public. Once he reached his car, he opened the door and sat in the driver seat, his hands trembling as he reached to put the keys into the car. The car woke from its sleep, and the vents started blowing cold air at his eyes again.

He held his phone; his thumb hovering call on the contact. His left hand over his mouth to muffle the choked sobs escaping his mouth without his permission, having a death grip on the phone. He pressed call, putting the phone to his ear as his hands trembled. It didn’t even ring twice before it was picked up, the cocky blonde’s voice filling his ears with an all to well-known smirk in his voice “How was the—George..?” Dream spoke softly, hearing the sniffles on the other end caused panic in his chest. George let out a choked sob, giving up on holding back now that he had drove home, and was in his apartment parking lot. “Heyheyhey-hey— breathe- please-“ George tried to inhale, panic just filling his lungs instead- which caused his hyperventilate increase, now only breathing in when he let out a higher pitched sob. “George, breathe.” George inhaled the sea scent of his hoodie, shutting his eyes.

Once he was inside his apartment, he spoke softly “she hurt me..” he spoke, barely above a whisper. “Who.” Dream was trying to sound calm, but he was fucking **_livid._** Who ever got George to the point to call him sobbing, would regret it. “Don’t— please.." Dream inhaled, he was parked in a fast-food parking lot, with chicken nuggets in his lap as he listened over the phone. Patches’s carrier was next to him, and he had let the cat out once he was parked. Patches was flew so she didn’t have to sleep in the cold car at night, and he had just picked her up from the airport. (yes, you can do that, pretty interesting eh?) “Just.. talk,” Dream spoke softly, scared to upset the British boy on the other end of the phone. “What happened..?-“ Patches stared at him, making a ‘Mrrp?’ noise while he sat on the phone. “Violet—she- she-“ George sniffled, if he had anymore tears they would be falling down his wet cheeks again. George sat in the darkness of his bedroom, the window covered by the Navy curtains, and a candle on the nightstand next to him for light. “She hurt you..?” Dream finished it for him, not wanting the boy to start sobbing again. A simple hum was all he got to confirm it. “How?-“ George sighed slowly, his earbuds were plugged in now, and he was rubbing the scratches he gave her. “S-she- didn’t— she didn’t mean too,” Dream cursed the fact he was across a fucking ocean, tempted to just book a plane ticket out there to hold the soft-spoken British boy, to run his fingers through his hair, to kiss his forehead and just hold him as he fell asleep. “If it was enough to make you panic, and cry _me_ about it, she meant it.” George inhaled slowly “she scratched me..” Dream’s heart ached. “How bad-“ He heard George shuffling, and his phone dinged with the notification he got said ‘an image was sent by by shortie gorgie’. He quickly checked it, staring at the scratches in silence. They weren’t very long, but they had scabbed which meant it was deep enough to break the skin and make him bleed. “I’ll come out there.” George blinked “What?—” Dream inhaled, repeating himself with more detail this time, “I’ll come out there, and stay for a few weeks- I need to find a place to stay anyways.” George paused “You’re not just looking in America for somewhere to live?-“ Dream laughed a bit at that, earning a small laugh from George. George loved and hated Dream’s laugh, it was contagious to the point it was sickening. “Yeah- you’ll just have to convince me to live there,” George hummed, accepting the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudo? maybe a comment? if you have idea's make sure to leave them, or if you have theories, feel free to leave them too! <3
> 
> p.s ; if you spot something spelling wrong, or it doesn't make sense, comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phone calls and dreams are confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not uploading every other day! i spilled water on my laptop while writting another fic that i may or may not upload, it's pretty angsty so lemme know if you'd like it in the comments! with that said, enjoy the gay!

“George,” The man on the other end exhaled slowly. He sounded nervous, which George didn’t like. The only time he’s seen Dream nervous was over a rumor, and when Dream told him about a girl at the coffee shop near his house who said he sounded like Dream on YouTube. “Yeah?” George sat in his bedroom, laying under the cool grey blankets, staring at the empty space of his bed, where his phone sat. His eyes felt heavy, like someone was pulled the hoods of them down. His half-hooded eyes from being exhausted, and sobbing stared at the cat who was on the phone. Patches was on Dream’s chest, which is where the phone was sitting before it got blocked by Patches, who was grooming herself. Dream was in the spare room that Sapnap was letting him stay in, under the white blankets that covered his chest- which Patches started to move on, laying her head down now so that Dream could see the phone. “You know I love you..” Dream stared at George as he blushed slowly, shutting his eyes. “I know.” _I love you too, even if I never say it to you._ And with that, he fell into warm embrace of sleep. Dream laughed a bit, staring at the boy. His eyes were shut peacefully, the sour look on his face was gone- and replaced with a slightly ajar mouth, and drool dripping down onto his sleeve. Dream smiled, laughing lightly “Sweet dreams, my Georgie.”

George stood in the doorway of the mushroom house. Dream wasn’t slumped over with a sword through him, this time he was staring back at him, his arms open with a soft, real smile on his features. George walked over slowly, scared that Dream would disappear like he always did. Dream rolled his eyes “I’m not leaving this time,” George hesitantly came within arm’s reach, being scooped up into a hug. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his ‘friends’ arms wrapping around him, holding him closely. He clutched onto the sweater he was wearing, inhaling the smell of the ocean. The tears started to soak into the man’s sweater. He felt guilty, but not enough to pull back- it would be Dream’s issue if his tears stained the lime green sweater dark green. They stood, in silence for a while other than George’s choked up sobs. Dream’s hands roamed lightly, running his fingers through the boy’s hair, and along his back. He was making shapes, what shapes- George couldn’t tell, but shapes. Each time his clipped nails ran over his scalp, he shivered slightly into the touch. He knew Dream wouldn’t scratch him, which is why he leaned into the man as he held him up. “You’ve accepted it,” Dream pulled the boy’s face from his chest slowly, staring down him. His eyelashes had clumped together from being wet, his cheeks stained wet. “What?-“ George stared at him, a confused look on his face. “That you love me.” Dream slid his hand from the boy’s hair to his jaw. His hands wrapped around it, his thumb on the brit’s wet cheek from crying. Dream’s warm hand cupped the boy’s face, rubbing his thumb on George’s cheek bone to wipe away left-over tears. George leaned into the hold, staring at the man in front of him. The man he loved, the man he dreamed of. The man named Dream. Dream slowly moved forward to close the gap, his head was tilted slightly. His murky ~~emerald green~~ golden yellow hooded eyes stared at George’s lips. Dream stopped with his lips just over George’s, his nose brushed against the brit’s cheek as his breath fanned on his lips. He felt George’s breath on his face, which only caused him to move closer, closing the gap, pushing his lips to Dream’s soft ones. Dream tasted of honey and strawberry- most likely because his chap stick was strawberry flavored. His lips were soft, almost velvety against George’s chapped, and bitten lips that were wet from him chewing on them in his gay panic. Dream bit on his bottom lip gently, and with that..

He woke. This time, not alone- Dream was awake, in the phone call. Dream’s phone was leaning on his monitor as he typed quickly, pausing at times as his brows pinched like he was deep in thought. George could see him in the light of the room, it was a warm yellow light, filled with white against the man’s face from his monitor. George stared closely at Dream, he was topless, one of his legs bent and his knee under his chin. He had grey sweatpants on and was singing in a hushed, husky tone like he was trying to stay quiet, yet alluring as he sung. “ _I knew from the first.. I’d stay for a long cause’ I like me better when.. when I’m with you,_ ” George smiled, taking in the view, and the sounds of the man he had fallen for. _“Stay a while- stay while oo._.” Dream shut his eyes, staring up as his singing slowed.

“Dream..” Dream looked to the phone, a light pink on his golden cheeks “Oh- sorry did I wake you?-“ George shook his head “No—I woke from my dream..?- nightmare..?-” He asked himself out loud, yawning as he rolled onto his back. He was still in the hoodie but had tossed his jeans in the hamper before getting into bed. One of his legs hung off the edge, the other under the blankets on his bed. His bed was a double bed, but it wasn’t empty. The other side, which was where his lover should be, had Dream- much to George’s disappointment it wasn’t actually him, it was just his phone on its side, and behind it was a pillow it hold it up. “Wanna talk about it?” Dream asked as he stood to go get a shirt “Where’re you going?” George asked softly, watching Dream. “To get a top..?” George blinked “Oh.” They ended up talking about what Dream was doing once the blonde came back with a shirt on, he was coding- like always, and how the one part of the code was being a pain in the fucking ass.

Morning had arrived, and the blonde and the brown-haired boy were asleep, on the same call.

The next few days flew by, mostly filled with calls and late nights as they planned for Dream to come to the UK, struggling to get a plane during the holidays wasn’t fun, but they ended up booking it in the next few days. The plan was for him to fly to New York, and from there to the UK. It wasn’t the best choice, but it was the easiest to get, and Dream didn’t care how long it took as long as he could hold the British man in his arms.

It was the night before Dream was getting on his first plane in the morning, and George was on a call with him. Dream was just making small talk when George spoke softly “Who’s your crush?-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhm, we all know it's george LOL
> 
> these cliff hangers suck-
> 
> If you enjoyed, please maybe leave kudos or a comment? if not that's okay! <3


	8. Plane trips and Panic attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw : panic attacks, and fear of heights! also mentioned abuse (not heavy, but still!)  
> i'll have a summary of what you miss if you skip the panic attack parts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! sorry for the shitty upload schedule, i've been dealing with my mental health, school, and other things like a break up (i wont go into detail, just that it was 3 years, going on 4, and that i'm still trying to get over it!) so writting all the cute fluffy stuff hurts, but it helps too so- yeah!

George panicked once he said it, he regretted opening his mouth at all. “Wait no, never mind—”Dream paused, blinking a bit as he tried to register the question. “Wait- what?” Dream chuckled a bit as he spoke, waiting for the brit to talk. “It’s nothing,” Dream inhaled “They’re truly kind and sweet,” George’s chest burned, it felt like someone put hot coals in his gut and the smoke was keeping him breathing, and the coals burning his insides. “They’re beautiful—attractive, they’re really smart too and their kind- and he is wonderful.” Dream smiled softly, his voice was soft, and truthful. George knew who ever they were, they were the luckiest person on the fucking planet.

The brit rubbed his eyes, thankful they weren’t on face time for the first time in a while as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He shouldn’t be upset, Dream’s in love and that means he’s found someone special. Someone who isn’t him, and someone who most likely loves him back. I mean, how could you not? Dream was tall, and strong, but his personality was soft if you made it within his protective walls. George was within those walls, meaning Dream did love him, just not the way he wanted. George exhaled slowly, knowing he’d just have to accept how much love Dream felt for him. It wasn’t the love he wished it were, it wasn’t the love where he’d come home late at night to Dream dragging him into their bedroom, placing soft kissing along nis neck and shoulders as he teased him. George would never have that with Dream, so he’d hold onto the scraps he’d get of love like his life depended on them.

“Who’s yours?” George was pulled back to reality at the soft tone the Florida man spoke in, smiling a bit. “Their handsome, really really handsome-“ George fell back onto his bed, sinking into the pillow that cradled his head with his phone on his chest. Dream sat in silence, inviting the brit to keep talking. “He’s tall too—and they can be a bit of a snob but still,” George spoke softly, the image of Dream popped into his head.

Dream felt his breath at the hiccup the other male did, he said he. _He_. _Male_. **_A man_**. George is gay- well he could be bisexual, but that meant Dream had a chance- even if it were small, it made his chest blossom with pure joy as he grinned. George kept talking for a little bit, Dream not even paying attention as he imagined him and George snuggling on a couch, the brit talking about his day like he was on the phone right now. “And then Sapnap decided it would be a good idea to spam me with fan art of us,” Dream hummed, coming back from his daydream. George rambled as he ranted about the raven-haired boy. “What kind?” Dream asked quietly, he knew he was walking on eggshells with the question, but his curiosity got the best of him. George just let out a long, drawn out sigh “I’ll send you some of it,”

And that George did, he sent three of the drawings to Dream. One was of George in a blue pleated skirt, and Sapnap in a checkered one, and Dream in a lime green one. The second drawing was of just Dream and George sleeping in bed, holding each other- which Dream honestly wished would happen, he wished he could lay down with the brit, hold him close. The third was him and George kissing, something the Floridan also dreamed of, to be able to just look over and place a soft kiss on George’s pink lips. “They’re all kind of cool though— I like the second the most-“ _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck I said I liked it- FUCK-_ “Yeah-“ George giggled a bit, his giggle was drenched with anxiety, but it still filled Dream’s stomach with thick honey that bubbled at the sound of the man giggling.

“Hey George?” Dream spoke softly, still sitting at his desk as he finished editing the video they had filmed the day before. “Hm?” George hummed softly, staring at his phone in the darkness of his own room. George had cleaned his room that day, so it smelled faintly of lavender and disinfectant from him cleaning his bathroom. “I need a change, then we can sleep call kay?” George grinned to himself, already in bed and under the covers “Mhm!” Dream hummed, smiling as he put himself on mute to get changed.

George giggled after Dream put himself on mute, pulling his cat to lay on his chest. “What did I do to deserve him..?” Dream paused, listening to the brit talk as he opened the dresser drawer next to his bed. “He’s as blind as a bat, but I love him-“ Dream grinned, his whole-body tingling as he quickly changed. Dream’s chest felt like someone filled his chest with warm water. He didn’t feel like he was drowning, just slowly sinking further and further into the depth of the hot water. George pet the cat, who just fell back asleep against the plain white crew neck the brit was wearing. The cat’s soft fur and purrs pulled George more into a relaxed state then he already was. He shut his eyes, sighing slowly.

Dream walked back to his desk after trading his sweatpants for another pair and discarding his shirt. He unmuted himself, being greeted by a soft spoke George “Hey, welcome back-“ Dream smiled more, if that was even possible- his whole face hurt from smiling so much. “I’m gonna join back on my phone, okay?” George hummed, “Don’t be too long,” Dream laughed a bit, nodding. He’d never leave George waiting too long, no matter what it was that the brit needed, he’d gladly fulfill it in a heartbeat.

Dream hung up, leaving George alone. _Alone._ Something he hated but loved. The silence wrapped itself around the brit, holding him down with a warmth he couldn’t put his finger on, but the cold of anxiety crawled under his skin. He subconsciously scratched at his arm, staring up at the celling. He shut his eyes slowly, sleep pulling at him gently. The image of Dream popped into his head, his fluffy blonde hair that was always _perfect._ His calculating, yet soft and calming golden eyes that always took George’s breath away. The eyes only he could see, everyone else saw them the same forest green, but George saw them as pools of literal gold. They took his breath away, and he couldn’t complain because when him and Dream would make eye contact- well more like camera contact, but still- it made him squirm in his chair, trying to not enjoy the gaze. His velvet voice when he purred out the Brit’s name, or his classic _‘ W H A T ‘_ when he got embarrassed, or his even more so classing “Oh _come on_ now,”

Wait- was that his thoughts or-

“How’d you fall asleep in just a few minuets George..” Dream chuckled softly, he almost sounded nervous as George could hear him inhale and hold his breath like he was debating what to say. “No, that’s stupid don’t-“ Dream laughed at himself softly, laying down fully under his covers. “I’ll tell you a story instead,” And a story he told.

“There was a prince, the prince of a mushroom forest. Prince George.” Dream spoke softly, his eyes shut as he imagined George. He was wearing a deep, royal blue cape that fell over his shoulders that were slightly poking out from a loose white button up, that was half hazardly tucked into a pair of brown pants. A golden crown rested on his soft brown hair, the dark blue and white gems shined despite there being no light source. “His father, the great king never let him leave without his loyal guard, his guard was Clay, better know as Sir Dream.” Dream chuckled a bit, smiling as he told stories to the ‘sleeping’ boy until he himself fell asleep.

Dream was awoken to his alarm ringing. “God dammit-“ he muttered to himself as he leaned over to his phone on the nightstand. He turned off the alarm, staring at the date and time. In one hour, he was going to be on a plane, three hours after that he’d be on another for nine hours but then, he’d be with George- George.

George grumbled after the alarm went off on the other end, hugging ~~Clay’s chest~~ the pillow loosely as he drooled on it. “turn it off..” Dream chuckled a bit, and George nuzzled into ~~man’s chest~~ the pillow. “I did, but I’m gonna have to leave now you know,” George whined, holding onto the ~~man~~ pillow tighter “Why?- You don’t have to record today..“ Dream chuckled again, and George realized he wasn’t feeling the vibration of the chuckles. He sat up quickly as the man spoke “I’m coming to fly out there silly-“

He was alone. The blonde wasn’t in his bed, and they didn’t snuggle this morning, and he wasn’t being held in the strong arms—

“I’ll be there in twelve hours, so just do your daily thing, okay?” Half a fucking day of panicking, of waiting, of hoping- or daydreams. “Yeah, sure-“ Dream hummed, getting out of his own bed as he walked to his dresser. He grabbed random shirt and threw it on, one of the hoodies George had shipped out to him (one that George also had worn for a week before shipping it to the Floridan, but he’d never tell him that) George laid in his bed, holding the pillow again as he listened to the blonde man walk around his room to get his last few things. “I’ll call you when I get there, okay?” Dream grabbed his phone as he walked out of his room, his suitcase in hand. “Yeah-“ George looked over to his covered windows, smiling a bit. “Bye bye, Georgie. I’ll see you soon.” George grinned, “Bye, Clay.”

-TW! HEIGHT PANIC ATTACK!

Dream felt the color drain from his face as he stared out the window, they were in the sky now- about to land at New York. He tried his best not to look out the window, knowing his anxiety would kick in- and it did. His chest felt tight and burned. It felt like someone shoved hot coals into his chest and the flames were burning his lungs, the smoke making him unable to breath without pain. The plane tipped down, and the ground came closer and closer until- a arm reached out and shut the window. “No need to scare yourself like that hun,” A soft voice spoke, staring at him was an older woman, maybe in her fifties or sixty’s. He just nodded slowly, gripping the chair tightly. “Think a’ something that makes you happy dear, that special someone.” Dream stared off, the image of George popping into his head. George’s laugh, his smile- he was going to be able to hold the boy who held his hard, with delicate hands that wrapped around it enough to make him need him, but not enough to hurt him. “Whoever your thinkn’ ‘bout dear is real special,” The lady smiled softly at him, he hadn’t realized but he had relaxed a bit- his death grip was now replaced with a loose hold, and his tight knit brows were more relaxed. “Yeah, yeah he is.”

-End of height panic attack, starting of next panic attack and abuse!

George paced around his house, staring at his phone. Dream should’ve landed in New York now- he had cleaned the living room from the food boxes and bottles of alcohol that piled up after what Violet did- Violet. He had to tell her he was going to be busy for a while, he hadn’t called her since he got cut by her, and she had left a message, and had flowers and chocolate sent as a sorry. The thought of her made him feel sick, which stopped his pacing, but made him lean against the wall as he held his own stomach to keep himself from vomiting up his fear onto the freshly vacuumed carpet in the living room. He slid down, sitting on the floor quietly as his cat stared at him. The walls around him came closing in, making his chest even tighter and more painful than it already was as he scrambled back against one of the walls. His phone started to buzz lightly, but he didn’t pay attention to it. Until the sound of Dream humming, which was his ringtone, cutting through the static noise that filled his ears. George looked to his phone, picking up quickly. “I ju—George?” Dream stopped walking, listening to the boy panting on the other side “George, breathe please-“

George inhaled slowly, it felt like a knife was being shoved through his ribs and into his lungs. “i—i- can’t-“ Dream shook his head “You can, want me to breathe with you?”. Dream didn’t bother waiting for George to respond, knowing he couldn’t, and just starting slowly inhaling. George followed Dream’s breathing, shutting his eyes tightly as the throbbing in his chest slowed. “Exhale,” Dream spoke softly, exhaling as he did so. George exhaled heavily, opening his eyes.

  * End of all panic attacks!



The world stopped spinning, and his cat sat in front of him, tilting its head at him in confusion. He let out an airy laugh, rubbing his face. “I’m so sorry—” Dream started walking again, he knew he had about twenty minutes between the two flights, but he’d rather wait in the waiting area then in the middle of the airport. “No, it’s okay—what made you panic so bad though..?” George just shook his head, trying not to cry at the thought of the girl. “No-“ Dream just nodded, understanding that it was too soon. “Okay, well I called to let you know I landed in New York, and that I’m about to get onto the flight to you,” George nodded slowly, reaching out to pet his cat as he spoke “How long do you have til you board..?”. The cat leaned into his palm, their fur was silky soft against his delicate fingers. “Ten minutes?” George pulled his cat into his lap, and the cat layed down as he said with his back to the wall.

“I- uh-“ Dream sat down in one of the seats at the waiting area, waiting for George to speak again. “Can- will—you stay- With me?-“ Dream grinned, “Of course, until I board I’ll stay with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary of the panic attacks ;  
> dream has a panic attack over heights in a plane, a lady next to him tells him to think of 'that special someone' and he thinks of george and calms down. george has a panic attack over violet while waiting for dream to call bc he landed, and dream called and helped him breathe!
> 
> wc ; 2451

**Author's Note:**

> heyo- i hope you enjoyed! if you have ideas, leave a commit and i'll try to write to each and everyone on the chapters!


End file.
